Destiny
by Miharu Endou
Summary: Somewhere deep inside of you, you just knew that you were meant for each other. No matter how long or how far you'd be apart, somehow, in the end, you'd end up together again. #12  Formerly known as KISMET. REPOSTED.


**Destiny**

A Gakuen Alice one-shot

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. X(

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Pairing: **Mikan S. x Natsume H.

**Rating: **T

**Author's note: **I didn't know that there was already a story here called Kismet. haha. So, I changed the title. I tried a new writing style. It's not really my forte, but I want to try to be flexible. Your comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>You remember that memory as if it happened yesterday. You were sixteen years old. You stare at him from afar as your classmates flocked him. He is surrounded by a sea of people, but all you could see is him. His naturally disheveled midnight hair, short eyebrows, clear crimson orbs that pierce through your soul, tall narrow nose, high cheekbones, tight rosy lips, florid complexion, and that all too familiar guarded stance, it was all you could see. He was perfect. An Adonis-like masterpiece. No matter how long you've been with him, you still can't get used to that unearthly beauty. You look away and realize that today would be the last day you'd get the chance to see him. You blink back the tears threatening to fall from your eyes.<p>

You can hear the people's remarks and praises. He nods at every comment but looks uninterested. You think that he is under-rated. Words wouldn't be enough to describe him and his philanthropic acts. Just thinking about his selfless actions and random acts of kindness makes you shiver from the freshness of the memories as _all _ those events involve you.

You find yourself staring at him again, and this time, he's staring at you as well. He lifted his hand from his pocket and gestured you to come to him. As soon as you approached him, the people that surrounded him moved away. He smirks at you and calls you the name he gave you when you first met. _Polka-dots. _You pout, but you eyes feel hot again.

He clicks his tongue at your childishness and wipes your tears. You can feel everyone watching you, but you don't care, because you want him all for yourself today. You're that selfish. You've always been. Today wouldn't be any different. He holds your hand and drags you to the place where no one will intrude you and him. All this time, you've been eyeing your intertwined hands. You've reached the northern forest, and soon, you could see the biggest cherry blossom tree in the whole academy. He stops walking, but still holds your hand in his.

You found that day quite ironic. It was spring, but nothing was blossomy about it. You've always loved that season. And wasn't spring the season of love? You laugh dryly at the irony of life. You ended up getting a weird look and an insult from him. After a few retorts, you both stay silent. He sighs, lets your hand go, and turns his back on you. You were about to talk when he said something.

"Will you be alright?"

The tone of his voice was restrained, but full of worry. You force out a laugh and tell him you're a strong girl. He stares at you and you see something new in his eyes. Was he… tearing up? The look in his face was enough to make you crack. You've always been a cry baby. You start sobbing in front of him.

Just as you were about to wipe the tears from your cheeks, he reaches out, and holds your face. He ignores the tears that have been damping his hands. You wanted to look away. But, he was fast enough. He leaned in, and before you knew it, his lips were on yours.

It was wet from your tears and it was awkward. Yes, you've kissed a couple of times already, but this one was different. This kind was your first. It was the softest you've had. Now that you realize it, he was never forceful. He was patient and he was willing to slow down, just for you.

This kiss was full of longing and emotions. He wanted you to know what he truly feels, something he never got the chance to tell you before. He never said it, but you felt it, and now, you're sure that he feels the same way you do. You _love _him so much, and what hurts is that you know that he loves you just the same.

Your lips part, but you could still feel the tingling sensation. You try to lean in for another kiss, but soon, everything was gone. You realize that it was all but a memory. You are back to being a twenty-four year old woman. You could now see the busy bodies trying to make their way in the crowded streets of Shibuya. You sigh.

As you walk your way back to your apartment, you see something you haven't seen for a long time. _Red eyes. _You stop from your tracks and stare at the person walking your way. He stares at you and gives you that knowing smirk he gives you when he knows he made you flustered.

You smile at him and as soon as he is standing in front of you, you tell him the words you've always wanted to say.

"Welcome back."

* * *

><p>Wow. Took me more than a month to actually finish this. It's quite short, I know. Sooo, whatcha think? Tell me! XD<p>

Please rate and review~~ hihi.


End file.
